Talk:Tutorial: Leveling/@comment-210.245.103.70-20150810035126/@comment-26140831-20151103190047
In theory you can level whatever ship you like. Go a little by the art here and there, unless you really want to delve into stats. For CL I'd recommend at least bringing Sendai to Kai Ni, because she's pretty solid for herself and provides you with all the important night battle equipment (Trust me, you'll want to have that once it gets down to events and extra operation maps.) After that, you can pretty much get any of the strong CLs that are out there. Jintsuu, Ooyodo, Yuubari.. Isuzu is nice to have as well, because she has a special set up for anti-air cut in attacks. However, since I'm going to recommend Maya (who has a better AACI setup as well as 4 slots) as a CA-must-have, Isuzu K2 is optional :) CA, obviously Maya for her crazy strong AACI (also I think she doesn't perform too bad with damage-setups either.) After that you can go for Ashigara or Furutaka Class.. In my opinion there isn't too many "bad choices" here to make. You can also consider your Tone-Class inside your CA slot for the time being because their remodel to CAV takes a blueprint each (and the required level is rather high..) CAV would simply be a choice of what you have, I suppose. Mogami is easy to get, but if you have a Mikuma or Suzuya/Kumano, you can very well rely on those. (Or work hard on getting those Tone-Class Kai Ni, but when I was new, I had "better" use for my blueprints.. :D) I'd recommend getting about 2 high level DDs (preferably Yuudachi and Shimakaze in your case) to lv 50-ish. Plus at least 4 Battleships (Preferably 2xFBB 1BB 1BBV - with that setup you will be able to answer the routing of most event maps easily.) and get that Akagi to a useful level. Submarines aren't too "important" to level, for now. Also get that Kitakami to kai ni, if you can - She becomes a Torpedo Cruiser on Kai and a MONSTER on Kai Ni. If you equip her well, she might send an enemy Golden Ru-Class underwater with a lucky crit even before that Ru class can even shoot once. (You need a Type A Ko-Hyoteki though, which you can get from 2nd remodel lv 12 Chiyoda A or Chitose A.) Also I recommend getting yourself light-carriers. Junyou and Ryuujou perform pretty good, but Hiyou is also an option (don't use Houshou though, unless she's your only choice.. she only has three slots and that sadly makes her really really weak :/ Poor Fleet-Mama, may you get your Kai Ni soon.) Breakdown: 2DD, 2FBB, 1BB, 1BBV, 1CLT (KTKM) as well as (better:) 4CV, (acceptable:) 2CV, 2CVL, 2CAV, 2CA If you have that many "high level" ships per class you should be pretty well set-up for the beginning. Of course having Ooi or Kiso as CLT, Nagato (or even Hotel-Class) Battleships, Kai Ni Fusou Class, a few more high level DDs (Yukikaze, Shigure, Fubuki, Verniy) would be better, but there's always a beginning :) Try to work on getting what I put in the breakdown first, after that you shouldn't have too many problems advancing in the game anymore. And whatever you do, don't level too hard on 1-5. Extra Operation maps increase your HQ level by crazy amounts. Before you know you'll be HQ lvl 80 and 1-5 will kick you out with a red submarine on 1-5-A in Line Ahead formation :x Good luck fellow TTK! If any other questions arise, don't hesitate to ask! That's what we're here for :)